Accusation
by BubblegumPink18
Summary: "You fancy him!" Lily repeated excitedly. "Fancy who?" Scorpius came back out onto the porch with three glasses of lemonade. "Y–" Lily started, but Rose elbowed her slightly as she cut her off. " – You don't know him," Rose said, giving Lily a look. Rated T, just in case.


AN: I said I would post this longer version of the drabble I wrote for the Thirty day Drabble Challenge (which I am completing in my story Thirty Days, if you're interested). Here it is. :)

It seems that whenever I go to write a Rosius story, it always turns out longer than I expected. I actually wrote this one first and then I realized it would be too long for the drabble challenge, so I had to rewrite it. But I loved this version, too, so I saved it.

* * *

The sun beat down on her pale skin and she knew she would regret not using any lotion. The weather was particularly wonderful for a June day in England. The person next to her announced this fact when the conversation lulled.

"Nice day for June," he said. On her other side, Lily turned her head and hummed in agreement. Scorpius suddenly stood up and excused himself. As he turned to walk back into the house, probably to go find Albus, Rose couldn't help but stare. When he disappeared from sight, Rose looked forward again and closed her eyes.

"You fancy him!" Lily suddenly cried out. Rose's eyes snapped open and her head whipped around to look at Lily.

"What?" she asked nervously. "No, no, no, no, no. We're just friends. What would make you think that?"

"Just because you're friends doesn't mean you don't fancy him. I fancy half my friends!" She swished away Rose's excuse with her hand as if it were a fly. "You fancy him!" Lily repeated excitedly.

"Fancy who?" Scorpius came back out onto the porch with three glasses of lemonade and handed one each to Lily and Rose.

"Y–" Lily started, but Rose elbowed her slightly as she cut her off.

"–You don't know him," Rose said, giving Lily a look.

"Really? How's that?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused.

"Well, I spend half of my summer here, so I've met everyone in this town that there is to know _and_ I go to school with you, so, you know, it would be kind of difficult for me not to know any of the people that you know," he said, smirking. "I think you're embarrassed."

Rose quickly thought through pros and cons in her head. On one hand, if she did make a move of some sort, he may not reciprocate the feelings and it might be awkward between them. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. On the other hand, Lily knew now, so it wouldn't be a secret for much longer and if he was going to know, she'd want him to hear it from herself. Also, she had been keeping these feelings buried for so long and with him looking at her like that, it was hard to stop herself from throwing caution to the wind and going for it.

While Rose thought, Lily had gotten up and excused herself. Rose and Scorpius were left alone.

"Well? Are you going to tell me who he is?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows raised.

Rose paused and then decided to give it her all. After all, if this was her only chance, she might as well make the most of it. She put her glass down on the table, moved her chair closer to him and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, looking at him through her eyelashes. His eyes glazed over and he nodded slightly. She got up and sat down on the couch next to him.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching and then leaned in next to his ear, as if she was going to whisper who it was. She saw him swallow.

She took a breath and then pretended to chicken out and backed away enough for him to turn his head and look at her. Their eyes met.

"C'mon," he murmured, "you can tell me."

She hesitated and licked her lips. It got the reaction she wanted. His eyes darted down to stare at the movement. Slowly, she moved in closer.

"You're sure you won't laugh?" she asked cautiously, looking into his eyes.

"I promise," he said, his eyes still darting between her eyes and her lips.

"Alright, then." She smirked slightly and then leaned in and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Her mind went blank as her senses took over. All she knew was a mess of hands in hair and soft skin and her racing heart. It was over too soon for her.

"Oh," he said when they broke apart.

"Yeah," she giggled. He cleared his throat.

"… So it _was_ me, right? You weren't just stalling and avoiding the subject, or…" She hit him on the arm. He smirked.

"Yes, it's you, stupid. I fancy _you_." She grinned. She couldn't seem to stop.

"Good. And you know what? I fancy you, too." With that, he leaned in for anther kiss.

* * *

"I told you I could get it to happen," Lily said as she let the windows of the curtain fall shut.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to brag," Al said, frowning at her.

"Oh, you're just jealous because you didn't realize it and I did." She smirked.

"Oh, shut it, you. Now," Al said, sighing, "Can we go play Exploding Snap please?"

* * *

If you could review, it would be very kind of you. Also, if you like Rose/Scorpius, Lily/James and Remus/Tonks (and possibly others later on) then check out Thirty Days and tell me what you think. :D


End file.
